Standing Tall
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Cliffhangers 2. Juliette uses the tools Horizon has taught her.
1. Another Day, Another Meal

STANDING TALL

DISCLAIMER\AUTHOR'S NOTE

Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. And to Tribaltaisan who wanted to know why I ended "Our Common Bond" the way I did, it was the first in the series. Even though each story will be about different Cliffhangers, I will continue to explore Kyle Hunter and how he deals with what happened to him. Everyone knows the nicknames of the Cliffhangers, so I'm not going to do complete names like I usually do.

CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER MEAL

Juliette Waybourne got into the line behind Shelby Merrick.

"What's the hold up? I'm hungry," the dark-haired girl complained after a while.

"Whoa. Give her some air," Shelby teased.

"Shut up," Juliette said. But, she flashed a grin, indicating that she wasn't really upset.

"Come on! Move!" Scott Barringer called.

"What's taking so long?" Jess Merrick wondered, trying to see past several people.

"Maybe somebody threw back the spinach," Kyle Hunter joked. Daisy Lipenowski laughed.

"Come on you guys, be nice," Katherine Cabot scolded. Finally, the line began to move. Everyone sighed in relief. One-by-one, the students got breakfast and then went to various tables.

"The eggs are kinda rubbery this morning," Kyle complained.

"I think they got cooked too long," Shelby Merrick agreed, wrinkling her noise.

"Do I have to eat this?" Juliette wondered, poking at her eggs with her fork.

"Yes," the rest of the group replied.

"Come on Twig. You said you were hungry," Juliette's boyfriend, Auggie Ciceros reminded her.

"I **am**," Juliette defended herself. "It's just…you can never be sure what's in this stuff," she continued.

"Maybe they used lizard eggs instead of chicken eggs," Ezra Friedkin stated.

"Yeah. And when we wake up tomorrow, we all will have turned into hideous creatures," David Ruxton added. He opened his mouth slightly started to stick his tongue out at Jess.

"**Don**'**t** even think about it!" she warned, thrusting her fork out defensively. Everyone laughed in surprise.

"Smart girl," Ezra complimented. Kyle just rolled his eyes and grinned. This group was crazy. But at least they could have fun, even with all of their problems. Daisy looked over to Kyle and slipped her hand into his and his smile deepened. The boy looked around to see similar grins on Scott and Auggie's faces. He nodded to himself. For now, things were absolutely wonderful.


	2. Stolen Moment

DISCLAIMER

Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family.

After breakfast and kitchen duty, Juliette walked into a classroom. She blew out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She **never** did this kind of thing!

"Am I late, Chica?" a voice asked.

"Nope. You're right on time," Juliette grinned. Auggie walked up to her and pulled her to a corner of the room.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Juliette confessed.

"Well, hey. We need some "us" time," Auggie stated. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away.

"If we get caught, we'll be in **so** much trouble. Chopping wood or shuns for a month," she reminded him.

"You wanna stop?" was his question.

"Nah," she answered. They kissed again. But it wasn't a violent, passionate, breathless kiss. It was a gentle kiss, full of tenderness and love. A few seconds later, they parted.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Auggie asked.

"Say it again," Juliette requested.

"You're beautiful," Auggie repeated, kissing her once more.

"Really?" Juliette queried.

"There's only word that can describe you," Auggie stated.

"What?" Juliette wondered.

"Radiante," Auggie told her, stroking her long, dark hair.

"Huh?" Juliette asked, looking confused.

"It means 'Radiant," Auggie explained.

"Wow. Augusto," Juliette gasped breathlessly. They kissed again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know Juliette may seem too surprised at what Auggie calls her, but I figured it fit since all she got from her mom was criticism.


	3. I Feel Pretty

DISCLAIMER

Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family.

A few minutes later, Juliette bounded into the room she shared with Shelby, Daisy, and Jess. Since Kat had graduated and was interning as a counselor, she had her own room, though she still hung out with the Cliffhangers. Juliette laughed and danced around the room.

"**Somebody**'**s** happy," Daisy drawled.

"What's up, Jules?" Shelby asked.

"I am **so** happy!" Juliette squealed.

"What else is new?" Shelby asked with a shake of her head.

"Auggie said I was beautiful," Juliette bragged.

"You **are** beautiful," Jess insisted. With another squeal, the brunet threw her arms around the younger girl.

"You're so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Uh…a little help here?" Jess managed to get out.

"Ease up a bit, Queenie," Shelby advised, pulling Juliette back.

"Sorry," she apologized, flashing a sheepish grin.

"It's okay," Jess told her.

"At the risk of sounding like Peter, how do you feel?" Daisy inquired.

"I feel pretty!" Juliette announced.


	4. Talking It Out

DISCLAIMER

The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Thanks everybody for your reviews. And Juliette Fan, Jess is with the Cliffhangers because I was thinking that Peter would probably sense that Jess would be more comfortable staying with Shelby than some other group.

Later that day, the Cliffhangers trooped into the main lodge.

"Well, it's good to see you all on time," Peter stated.

"Like we have something better to do?" Daisy quipped. Kyle stifled a laugh. Juliette, however, laughed merrily.

"Do you feel like sharing, Juliette?" Peter questioned.

"When I'm with Auggie, he makes me feel so special. Like I'm pretty," Juliette responded.

"Juliette, you know---" Peter started to say.

"Well, yeah, but---it's nice to hear it. Auggie says it, and he accepts me for who I am. And I like that," Juliette interrupted, smiling at her boyfriend.

"It's always nice---to hear compliments," Katherine agreed.

"I'll agree to that," Shelby spoke up. Everyone laughed softly. There was a pause.

"Anybody else?" Peter asked after a while. Kyle shifted in his seat.

"Kyle, you okay, man?" Peter queried, catching this.

"Had a bit of a nightmare last night. I'm fine, though," Kyle answered with a shrug.

"You sure?" Peter checked. Kyle nodded.

"Okay," Peter said. He knew enough not to push. Daisy glanced at Kyle. Was he really okay? Finally, the boy blew out a breath.

"Okay, so I'm not fine. I kept seein' him, you know?" he queried. "He's---he's in my head. I---I---" the boy trailed off.

"Can't get him out?" Scott finished.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded.

"I know. It was a while before I could get my step mom out of my head," Scott agreed.

"I just want one night where he's not haunting my dreams," Kyle confessed.

"It's just gonna take time, man," Scott said.

"How long was it for you?" Kyle wondered.

"Two months," Scott responded. Kyle blew out a breath.

"Two months?" he queried.

"But then again, that's how long I held it in," was the response.

"Oh," said the other boy. Jess leaned forward.

"I know how you feel, Kyle. I---I---mean---when---when I see Walt---" she trailed off.

"It's okay, Jess," Shelby assured, patting her sister's shoulder.

"I just want to forget," Jess said softly.

"Yeah. Me too," Kyle agreed in the same tone. Everyone fell silent.


	5. Discussing Families

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs Fox Family and The Unsaid belongs to Universal Studios. And let's just say that Scott told the others what had happened at the restaurant in "Because I Love You".

Later that night, the Cliffhangers gathered in the lodge.  
"How does this always happen?" wondered Kyle.

"Kyle, I've been here for three years and I still have **no** clue," Katherine responded. Just then, Jess sighed.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Shelby asked in concern.

"I---I miss mom," Jess confessed.

"What? Why?" Scott wondered.

"Because she's my mom," Jess answered in a tone that implied that suggested he was ridiculous for even asking.

"Yeah, I mean, I miss **my** parents," Katherine agreed.

"Yeah, but your parents are great," Ezra pointed out. "Not like mine. They only adopted me to save their marriage," he continued.

"Yeah, that would bite," Kyle stated.

"What do you miss about mom?" Shelby wondered.

"Her sandwiches, her smile…" Jess trailed off momentarily, and then continued, "Plus she stuck up for us about Walt."

"Yeah. After they threatened to take you guys away," Scott said dourly.

"What's up with you?" Kyle queried.

"Uh, his father developed a case of the stupids," Ezra responded.

"Huh?" Kyle queried.

"Daddy Dearest decided that Step-monster's infatuation was **his** fault," Daisy explained.

"Oh," Kyle responded.

"Oye, what 'bout you, man? You miss anybody back home?" Auggie wondered.

"My parents and Shelly," Kyle answered.

"Shelly? Who's that?" Juliette wondered.

"Girlfriend?" Daisy added.

"Younger sister," Kyle responded.

"Sister?" Daisy repeated.

"Yeah, she's got a voice like a bell. You oughtta hear her sing," Kyle continued. Everyone leaned forward as he continued to talk, describing some of her recitals.


	6. Bad News

SHOUT OUTS\ANSWERS

I'm done with school! This is a new section in which I give credit to reviewers and answer their questions. For this chapter, thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Belongs to Universal Studios and Fox Family.

The next day, Juliette and the other Cliffhangers were in front of the lodge, chopping wood.

"I hate chopping wood. It's boy's work," Juliette complained. Shelby rolled her eyes.

"The faster you start, the faster you'll be done," Katherine advised.

"Don't you have a counselor meeting or something?" Juliette whined. Katherine laughed.

"Aw, maybe mommy should come pick up the little princess," Shelby mocked.

"Shut up, Shelby," Juliette snapped.

"Would you guys quit it?" Scott asked. With a huff, Juliette grabbed an axe and let in fall into a piece of wood. This went on for a few minutes, as at the other side, Scott did the same thing. Presently, Peter came out.

"Hey, gang. How's it going?" he queried.

"Slowly," Juliette whined.

"She's doing better than she's giving herself credit for," Jess stated.

"Juliette. Phone call. Your mom," Peter stated.

"You're kidding. She actually phoned?" Juliette queried.

"That's right. She did," Peter confirmed. With a happy squeal, she bounded into the lodge.

"I thought she didn't get along with her mom," Kyle stated.

"Well, Mrs. Rowe hardly calls, so for Jules, this is big," Katherine explained.

"Rowe?" Kyle repeated.

"Married for the fifth time," Auggie explained.

"Oh," said Kyle. Inside, Juliette had picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mom. What's going on? Is everything okay?" she queried.

"Things are fine," Regina Rowe replied.

"How's Hal?" Juliette continued.

"He's doing good," Mrs. Rowe responded. "Tell me, Juliette. Did you cut today?" she continued.

"No," Juliette answered truthfully.

"Are you watching your calories?" Mrs. Rowe asked.

"I'm at a healthy weight," Juliette assured. She rolled her eyes. _What is her problem? She can't call just to say hi? She has to hammer at me?_ the girl wondered.

"Good," Mrs. Rowe approved. Then, "Are you going to be able to find anything decent up at that school?"

"All of our clothes are appropriate," Juliette reminded her. Then, with an annoyed sigh, "Mother, is there a point to these questions?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Juliette. I am your mother and I will ask any question I want," Mrs. Rowe snapped.

"Mother, I am **not** going to stand here on the phone listening to you criticize me. I'd rather chop wood," Juliette stated hotly.

"Juliette, that is enough! I just called to tell you that Hal and I are coming up for a visit and I want you looking as presentable as that place will allow," Mrs. Row snapped. Before Juliette could reply, her mother hung up the phone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or anyone you know is named Regina, please don't take offense. Juliette's mom just looked like a 'Regina'.


	7. I Don't Want To See Her

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jean, Staysfordegrassi, Melms213.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures.

For a moment, Juliette listened to the dial tone. Then, she hung up. With an annoyed sigh she headed out for the shed.

"Hey, look. Jules is back," Ezra noted. Jess looked up momentarily from the wood she was chopping.

"She looks miffed," she noticed.

"Give me that," the older girl snapped, taking the axe. David quickly yanked Jess out of the way as Juliette took a swing.

"Dang, she's dangerous when she's mad," David stated.

"Scary too," Ezra agreed. Everyone stopped to watch as she continued to chop pieces of wood.

"What do you suppose brought **this** on?" Scott wondered as Juliette loaded up another piece of wood.

"Mommy dearest. Who else?" Daisy responded.

"At least she's being constructive," Katherine said optimistically. Presently, Sophie came out.

"Whoa," she said.

"Mind-boggling, huh?" Daisy queried.

"How long has she been doing this?" Sophie wondered in a whisper.

"Numerous minutes," Daisy answered. Juliette took another swing.

"Okay, hold it!" Sophie exclaimed. "Cliffhanger meeting **now**!" she declared, taking hold of the axe handle.

"What? I'm being constructive! I'm not cutting or purging!" Juliette protested, trying to reclaim it.

"True. But I think you're starting to scare the **guys**," Sophie said. At this, the dark-haired girl looked at the rest of the Cliffhangers, who were looking at her apprehensively.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk," Juliette agreed.

"Now, what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. You were basically fine before your mom called and when you came back, you were Tasmanian devil," Ezra said.

"She---she just---I hate her! I hate the way she makes me feel!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Did she say anything to you?" Sophie asked.

"She---she said---she said she was coming up!" Juliette cried.

"How do you feel about that?" Sophie questioned.

"I don't want to see her!" Juliette shouted. She began to take off.

"Jules---" Katherine said, taking her arm.

"Leave me alone!" Juliette yelled, yanking free. She ran away.


	8. Inner Turmoil

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Dancer1: I'll try to make chapters longer.

Jean: Soon enough for you?

Bubbl;y: Glad you're enjoying the story. Don't worry about spelling.

Melms213: Doesn't **everybody** hate Jules' mom?

Staysfordegrassi: Thanks for the compliment. Glad you're enjoying it.

If I have someone's handle wrong, tell me and I'll correct it.

DISCLAIMER

The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Kids. I own nothing.

Juliette kept running. She wasn't quite sure where she was going, but she didn't care. She had to get away from everything. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She had been handling the situation by taking her frustrations out on the wood, but they had taken that from her. Finally, the girl could run no more. She threw her head back and screamed. _This isn't fair!_ her mind exclaimed. _It just isn't fair! She doesn't have the right! Who does she think she is? She's always judging and criticizing me, and I hate it!_ she inwardly seethed. With another shriek, Juliette dropped to the ground and started hitting the earth with her hands. As she did so, she kept wishing that it was her mother's face she was hitting. Suddenly, she stopped. What was she doing? This wasn't what she had been taught. She wasn't acting like a lady. Her mom would be so disappointed. _Why am I this way? Why do I always mess up?_ Juliette wondered. It didn't make sense. She always tried her best to please her mother. And yet, she always fell short. I just don't get it. _Why am I always acting the wrong way? My whole life, I've always disappointed her_, Juliette thought. Almost as if on cue, her mother's voice came at her. "Juliette, pick yourself up off the ground right now. This is no way for a daughter of mine to be acting. You're going to embarrass me in front of everybody," the woman scolded. Juliette ran her fingers through her hair. She just didn't know what to do.

"Juliette, get up," Mrs. Rowe snapped.

"Shut up! I told you: you don't have the right!" Juliette shrieked. She fell into a sitting position, buried her face into her lap, and cried.


	9. Coming Back

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jean: Don't apologize. It keeps me motivated.

Staysfordegrassi: Thanks for the compliment.

Melms213: How else would I portray Mrs. Rowe?

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures.

Juliette continued to cry and began to rock back and forth. Why did her mother hate her so much? It didn't make sense. She tried to always do what the woman wanted. The sound of footsteps caused the girl to look up with a gasp.

"You okay?" Sophie queried gently.

"I'm such a freak," Juliette sobbed.

"No you're not," Sophie responded, kneeling down to Juliette's level.

"She hates me. I try and try to be the daughter she wants, but she still hates me. It's not fair," Juliette lamented.

"Jules, this isn't your fault," Sophie comforted, hugging her.

"Just once, I would love to hear her say that she's proud of me and that she thinks I'm pretty," Juliette continued.

"Oh, Jules," Sophie murmured. _I don't blame you, Jules_, she thought. She had only seen Mrs. Rowe on parents week and had heard the woman ask Juliette if she was watching her calories without even so much as a 'hello'. Sophie just held Juliette in her arms as the girl sobbed. Finally, she was all cried out.

"There. Feel better?" Sophie queried.

"Yeah," Juliette answered with a nod. "Gosh, I must like such a mess," she said.

"You look fine," Sophie responded. "Come on, let's get back," she continued. With that, they stood up and walked back to Horizon. Once there, Juliette went straight to the lodge, where she found the other Cliffhangers. Instead of acknowledging her friends, Juliette went to an empty couch. There was a few minutes of silence. Then, Auggie stood up and walked over to her. Without a word, he gestured to the other end of the couch. His girlfriend just shrugged. The boy sat down beside her and drew her into a hug.


	10. Arrival

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jean: Yeah, it does.

Melms213: Glad you like the story.

Bubbly: Sorry I misspelled your handle in the previous chapter.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures. Oh, and I apologize if I get Hal wrong. None of us ever really got a chance to know the character, but he seemed like an okay guy to me.

About a day later, Mr. and Mrs. Rowe were on their way up to Horizon.

"Well, I certainly hope that Juliette managed to find something decent. Goodness knows that that school is up in the middle of nowhere and isn't ripe with suitable clothing departments," Regina sniffed.

"Regina, are you sure this is wise? I mean, we don't want to upset Juliette," Hal pointed out.

"I just want to make sure she's sticking to our agreement," Regina stated.

"Juliette looked extremely healthy when we saw her last," Hal pointed out.

"She had gained some weight," Regina disapproved.

"Given her illness, I'd say that's a **good** thing," Hal responded. Regina let out a sound of annoyance.

"Well, finally. Here we are," she announced.


	11. Confrontation

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I sent this in at the same time as the previous chapter, which is why there's no personal reviewers.

DISCLAIMER

The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures and Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family.

Back at the main lodge, Juliette hadn't moved from Auggie's embrace. It felt too good. Everyone heard a the faint sound of a car engine running.

"Sounds likes Mommy Dearest is here," Daisy noted. Juliette made a face.

"I don't want to see her," she declared.

"Maybe you should," Auggie suggested.

"Are you crazy? You know how she is," Juliette objected.

"Look, if Juliette doesn't want to see her mom, she shouldn't have to," Scott spoke up.

"Yeah. From what I heard, I don't think it'd be healthy," Jess agreed. Before anyone could say anything else, Peter came in, with Juliette's parents and Sophie at his heels.

"Juliette, someone here to see you," he said. Juliette stood up and walked up to them.

"Hello, Juliette," Mr. Rowe greeted.

"Hi, Hal," Juliette responded, hugging him. Mrs. Rowe pulled her daughter back and stared at her critically.

"Have you gained weight?" she queried.

"She's at an approved weight," Sophie interjected. This earned her a grateful smile from the brunette. Mrs. Rowe ignored this and continued to stare.

"Have you cut? Let me see your arms," she demanded. Kyle felt his jaw drop. How the heck could this woman be so cold?

"Regina!" Mr. Rowe objected in shock.

"Well?" Mrs. Rowe continued. Juliette said nothing, but her chin trembled, a sure sign that she was on the verge of tears.

"Come on," the woman said. Her daughter whimpered.

"Oye! Step off before I shove you off!" Auggie shouted.

"Auggie, cool it," Peter sharply reprimanded.

"I'm waiting, Juliette," Mrs. Rowe said coldly.

"I didn't cut," Juliette stated with a slight quiver.

"Let me see," Mrs. Rowe ordered, grabbing her arm and tried to pull up the sleeve it.

"STOP IT!" Juliette shrieked, shoving the woman.

"Jules! Words!" Sophie exclaimed, grabbing an arm to prevent the girl from striking.

"I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" Juliette screamed.

"Juliette, this outburst is completely unacceptable," Mrs. Rowe stated.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! **NEVER**! I HATE YOU! I'M NOT A DOLL THAT YOU CAN MOLD INTO YOURSELF! JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL SECOND-RATE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" Juliette screeched, the tears flowing freely. She dropped to the ground, sobbing. Auggie and Hal knelt on either side of her and embraced her.

"Sssssh, sssssh. It's okay, Carina. Let it out," Auggie comforted.

"Just cry, Juliette. It's okay," Hal added.

"Hal, don't encourage her," Regina hissed. His only response was a disapproving glare. When Juliette was all cried out, they all stood up.

"I think you two should go," Peter advised.

"Of course," Hal agreed.

"It was good to see you again, Hal. You're welcome back anytime," Juliette stated.

"Juliette, I am not---" Regina began.

"Mom, nothing would make me happier if I never saw you again," Juliette interrupted. "I hate the way you make me feel. I hate the pressure you put on me. I mean, come on. Why do you think I started cutting and purging in the first place. You make me sick," she continued. With that, she walked out. One-by-one, the Cliffhangers followed her, each throwing the woman a dirty look. For a moment, Juliette's mother was silent.

"Come on, Hal," she finally snapped. Then, she stomped out.

"Peter, nice to meet you. Hope to see you soon," Hal stated.

"Likewise," Peter agreed, shaking his head. Then, the other man hurried to catch up with his wife.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

'Carina' is a term of affection which means 'Love'. And I realize that Juliette may seem harsh, but I figured this how she would feel.


	12. What I Feel Like

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Staysfordegrassi: You're probably right. Oh, well. Could've, should've, would've.

Melms213: Glad you think that I've portrayed Jules realistically. I'm also glad you've enjoyed the story.

Bubbly: Hope this is soon enough. I would've had it up a few days ago, but fan-fiction's server decided to take a hiatus.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and The Unsaid belongs to Universal Pictures.

Later that night, as the girls got ready for bed, Juliette sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked gently.

"Do you think I overreacted?" Juliette questioned.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"You know, earlier---with my mom. Do you think I overreacted?" Juliette continued.

"What? Are you kidding? Come on, Queenie. Your mom was a total pain," Shelby stated.

"She's right. In fact, I was kinda sorry that Sophie stopped you from hitting her," agreed Daisy.

"I just…I just want to be a good daughter," Juliette confessed.

"You **are** a good daughter. She's just a bad mother," Jess responded.

"It's like I said before: parents can be **so** clueless," Daisy added. "I mean, they put us through all this trash and then wonder why we act out. It's ridiculous." She rolled her eyes to emphasize her point.

"I have to admit…it felt good," Juliette declared, a smile curving her features. "It felt good to get all of that out. I feel free now," she continued.

"And did you see her face when you started yelling?" Jess giggled. Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy also began to laugh.

"I thought she was gonna croak," Shelby stated.

"It was like she couldn't believe that her miniature self had a back bone," Daisy cackled.

"Yeah, she **was** pretty surprised, huh?" Juliette laughed. No one could answer, they were laughing so hard.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I thought I'd give you guys some background on the next story I'm going to send in. This is an AU Higher Ground with no Horizon. Scott is still molested, but his abuser is **not** related to him in no way, shape, or form. By the time the story starts, Martin and Elaine have been married for two months, which is how long the abuse has been going on. Here are the new roles of the characters. Some of it may be the same as in the show, but it should be different enough. Quick notes: Hank and Kat are eighteen, while Jess is fourteen.

Frank Markasian: Principal.

Peter Scarbrow: Vice Principal. Goes with Sophie.

Sophie Becker: Gym Teacher. Goes with Peter.

Hannah Bower: School Counselor.

Hank Ferris: Senior, Junior Police Officer. Goes with Katherine.

Katherine Cabot: Senior. Goes with Hank. Shannon's alive.

Juliette "Jules" Waybourne: Mom's still a bit of a pain, but she doesn't cut or purge\binge. Goes with Auggie.

Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros: Good kid, trouble with older brother. Still dyslexic. Goes with Juliette.

Daisy Lipenowski: Parents aren't alcoholics, but she's still a bit morbid. Goes with Ezra.

Ezra Friedkin: Parents have just begun to fight, often talks to Hannah. Goes with Daisy.

David Ruxton: Still ADD. Dad's still a general with high expectations. Can be obnoxious when frustrated.

Shelby Merrick: Knows what Scott's going through. Confronted stepfather before time of story. Often comforts Scott as he faces his abuser.

Jessica "Jess" Merrick: Same history as Shelby. Nervous around boys, but ends up opening up to Scott.

Scott Barringer: On good terms with Susan, Martin, and Elaine. Hides the fact that he's being molested by acting as if nothing's wrong. However, on the inside, he's an emotional crash site.

Oh, by the way, there's a HG fic that I read before that I really liked. I was planning on adding it to my favorites, but I can't find it. There were two new kids---a guy and a girl---who each fell for Shelby and Scott respectively. During a quest, the two conspired to break them up by having the girl go into Scott's tent and try to seduce him by pretending to be Elaine. (The guy knew it was Scott's stepmother, but told the girl that Elaine was an old girlfriend that Scott really loved). Does anyone know the story I'm thinking of?


End file.
